SeparationVocaloid
by OtakuuWritings
Summary: First Fan-fic! Being chased all the time gets tiring after a while for Rin and Len. Sure, they got used to it but this time..a chase turns for the worst


They had been chased for about two hours now.

It wasn't their fault entirely; but since Rin and Len were used to the fact that people would run after them and to break them up, they didn't find it weird that they were being chased at all. Even though it did annoy the crap out of them..

"Rin..this is really pointless. Can't we just kick them and then run? Running isn't going to do anything!"

Both of them were actually getting tired of running from the others. Len was right, but he never pursued or tried to convince Rin that she was wrong because he had some sort of weakness against her. At that moment, he had an idea to hide near a mountain; it was a place he hid before when he wanted to be alone sometimes

"Come on, I've got a place I think we could escape them."

Len grabs Rin's arm and keeps running while carrying her on his back. When they finally get to the hiding spot, they practically collapse from exhaustion. Then Rin turned and looked at Len wondering how he knew where to find this place

"..Len… how did you know about this place anyway? It's like it's been made to hide people in it."

He turned to her and was at first speechless on how observant she actually was in this situation, but he decided to speak anyway. Although he wanted to keep this place a secret, Len just told her anyway

"Well..there are times that I just need to be alone where no one could bother me. So I found this place and tried to make it was comfortable as possible. Sure it's just a bush and some branches, but it helps me relax. Besides..this place has a pretty good view of the forest and the lake below."

She was actually surprised on his explanations, but knowing Len..he had reasons on why he's become protective of himself and Rin. And she understood that, but she had to come up with a response anyway

"So this is where you disappear to sometimes? Why haven't you told me about this place at all, Len?"

Being a bit weak and sensitive about what he says to Rin, he thought about an answer for a bit then he responded

"Uhh..I just need to be by myself sometimes, so I just hide here…"

She nodded and tried to change the subject

"So…do you see them still chasing after us? Or are they gone…?"

He peeked out of an opening and looked around for a bit. But he had to look thoroughly so they could go back home..or whatever other place was safe for them to be

"Rin, I think it's safe to get out now. Let's get out of here"

Both of them crawled out of the hiding place and then stood up and looked around and decided to just walk back home. As they were walking, Len had this 'insecure' feeling in his gut so he slowly reached and held Rin's hand. When this happened, both of them were quiet for most of the time, they didn't know how to start conversations or to actually talk without having long pauses when talking to each other.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Rin and Len were spotted by the others who were chasing after them before. When they were seen, the huge mob started chasing after them again and Len had to react quickly. So he pulled Rin onto his back again and ran while carrying her. While he was running he had to find another place to escape too, the hiding place was no longer in question; so he had to get another idea.

He turned his head a little bit to make sure he was getting further than the horde of people and to also make sure Rin was okay and he spoke to her a little bit

"I'm going to have to go the far end of town. They might catch up to us though, so I'm going to speed up, alright?"

Rin nodded and kept watch of what was behind them as Len ran. She could tell how tired he was getting, but didn't want to say anything about it. Once in a while he would slow down, but when Len actually did slow down he automatically sped up again. He wanted Rin to know that he could persevere through pain; he just wanted her to know that he could protect her. After a while they got to the near far end of the town and Len fell on down on his knees and laid on the ground, Rin felt and little bad about making Len tire himself out like this

"Len..you didn't have to tire yourself out this much. You could've taken a rest"

He was breathing pretty heavily before he could actually speak a bit, but he managed to get some words out

"Hey..I'm fine, and besides they were actually catching up to us after a while so I had to get away from them. We've been getting chased for almost the entire day..."

It got a bit quiet after a while, but Rin was feeling very bad about making Len so hard so she decides to help him relax a bit by leaning on Len's shoulder. Both of them were tired but they knew that they were still being chased so it was hard for them to actually be alone. The sun was setting but the crowd of people finally caught up to them. They stood up and she jumped onto Len's back again and he started to run again. Len turned around and ran backwards a little bit to see if the horde actually was catching speed and then he noticed something.

"Rin..did you notice that the girls are no longer in the crowd anymore? Now those other guys are chasing us, and I think they have weapons in their hands..!"

"Don't worry about them, just worry about us right now. We have to out-run them or something!"

He nodded and sped up as fast as he could. While he was running though, it was getting dark and then Len trips and falls forward but manages to catch her in his arms. But he knew that he didn't just fall all of a sudden, he knew someone tripped him and he had to be aware that he landed only four feet away from the edge of a cliff. He held Rin close to him and looked around until he heard a familiar voice that laughed maniacally at him and then spoke

"Well Len, I see that we finally caught up to you. Now do us a favor and give us Rin..or we will kill you slowly and painfully…"

Len looked up and held Rin even closer to his body and stood up while carrying her

"Well Mikuo..do you even think you should kill me in front of her? That will only make her hate you even more than she does already. Now I see everyone else here that you probably paid to help you chase after us, but you should do US a favor and just leave us alone before I beat the crap out of you…"

Mikuo laughed at him again and smirked

"You see, Len..I've had this all planned out and I know a way I can finally win against you. So you'll be giving Rin to me either way"

Len looked Mikuo in the eye and kicked him in his stomach and tried to run away, and then he realized that someone grabbed his neck from behind and took Rin away from his grasp. He turned around and saw that Piko was holding him over the edge of the cliff. Rin was being held back by Mikuo and he laughed softly at Len and kept holding Rin back, preventing her from getting to Len.

"So Len, you obviously see that I .. Piko, you could go ahead and throw him off. He won't be a problem anymore…"

Piko smirked, dropped, and kicked Len off the edge and watched as he fell down to the bottom. Rin was speechless at what she had just witnessed and she started to breakdown and tried to strangle every single person that was surrounding her but she couldn't because they were holding her back. As Len was falling he looked around and tried to find a way he could survive the fall. His eyes started filling with tears so it was hard to look for anything, but luckily he grabbed onto some branches of nearby trees. His hands were getting cut in the process, but he found a way to land a bit safer than just dying right on the spot. But on his way down he had hit his head multiple times and started losing his memory. Although his memory was getting lost, Len landed on the ground. Even though he landed on his back and suffered from rib and back injury, worst of all he had been knocked out cold and had lost his memory of himself and everyone else he knew…

When Len woke up after two days, he sat up and looked around. He still had his knowledge on how to speak, cook for himself, to make shelters, heal injuries and wounds. He had memory on how to survive.. Yet nothing occurred to him that he had lost his memory of who he was, or who anyone was. The first thing Len had to do was to find a shelter or at least make one. And in a span of eight hours, he actually managed to gather everything he needed. His Master actually told him about these survival skills, but unfortunately he had forgotten where he got the knowledge of these skills. Besides that, he wasn't even concerned about anything else but just surviving. Lots of parts of his clothing was either ripped or tattered, but for him it didn't matter at all. Nothing really mattered anymore

Once Len got his routine down and already made his own schedule to either get fire wood or more food, he had given up hope of him actually being found. A few planes and helicopters passed Len's shelter and didn't even bother to search for anyone in the woods he was. This has been happening for three months and he hoped that is didn't have to happen for any longer…

[Four Years Later]

There had been moments when both Rin and Len felt tortured over this time-span that they have been separated from each other. No one else knew that Len was still alive, and in his condition he barely knew who he was or who anyone was for that matter. And here had been times when Rin went back to the cliff where the painful memory was implanted in her mind. Through the span of four years, she has been living with one of the only people she could trust, Meiko. Even though Meiko was there to comfort her, every time she thought of Len..she felt more lonelier than she ever has before. It wasn't good for her to feel this way and she knew that. So one day right after the sun came up in the morning she decided to go back to cliff where her entire perspective on life changed. She stood at the edge and looked down and wanted to just end it all. For her, if she couldn't see Len for the rest of her life, then she might as well end it.

She couldn't believe that she actually jumped off of the cliff and when she did, she closed her eyes shut, but her fear of actually going through with this scared her. Being scared was making it hard for Rin to actually breathe properly. Luckily, Len was out looking for food. He looked up and saw Rin falling from the sky, he still didn't know who anyone was but he ran after her anyway. Len climbed on to a rock and jumped to catch Rin and to break her fall. She had scratches on her hands and arms but those were the only injuries she had gained. Len had held Rin in his arms and saw that she was knocked out, he shrugged and carried her to his shelter and let her sleep there for a while. Of course Len knew that she would wake up so he just stayed near his shelter and checked on her every now and then.

Once Rin actually woke up she sat up and saw Len standing there and she was surprised on how much this 'stranger' looked like him. She still didn't know that Len was alive but she couldn't help but look at this person and to think. But her mouth opened and out came words that she didn't know that would be spoken.

"Hey, who are you and where exactly am I?"

He turned around and looked at Rin, still confused on who he was and who anyone was. Len answered back anyway

"Well..I actually don't know who I am… but I saw you falling from the cliff and I caught you.."

Rin was stunned and still couldn't believe that she was actually alive, but she kept asking questions. Len answered these questions besides the fact he didn't know his own name. So he decided to go outside of the shelter and to walk with Rin. While they were walking only questions and answers were going around. Until Len decided to tell his story about what's been happening to him, and yet nothing has made him restore any of his memory at all.

"Anyway,..I don't know who you are but you do seem like a nice girl..I don't even know my own name according to you…"

She was speechless at the words that he had just said. Rin told Len about their life but nothing worked on restoring his memory at all. After a while they stopped near the cliff again and just talked. They both actually managed to hold a conversation without saying each other's names, especially Len's. He heard something and he knew that the sound wasn't good, it caused him to look up; when he did look up he saw rocks falling from the cliff. A few rocks were reaching them already, but the ridges around the cliff had rocks and some boulders falling almost everywhere and it surrounded them.

There were rocks that blocked part of their path and he decided to carry Rin on his back. When he did she completely remembered and started to tear up because this was what Len always did to get Rin to safety. He looked up and saw a small boulder falling directly above them, so he threw Rin softly and let the rock fall on him. Fortunately the rock didn't do much damage to Len at all but he was knocked to the ground for a little bit; but after that the rock slide was over. Rin cautiously went by Len's side to make sure he was okay. He sat up and looked around again, when he did this she assumed that his memory was going to be gone again

"Len..? Are you alright?"

He smirked and automatically replied back

"Yes, I'm fine. So anyway, how are we going to get out of here? I haven't seen anyone in four years!"

She was shocked and automatically knew that he had got his memory back and then she just embraced Len in her arms and started crying.

"You have no idea what I've been through for the past four years! It's scary not knowing if you were either dead or not! I've been chased even more ever since you were gone…"

Rin was right; Len had no idea what she's been through but the only thing he could do for now was just listen to her talk about what's been happening to her without him there.

"..Four years ago, you disappeared and you were gone, Len. People have always been grabbing at me and I had almost no-one to run to anymore... Why would you not even try to come back if you were alive? Damn you, Len… why would you let this pain happen to me… it's not fair."

Len knew that she didn't really mean the last part; it was just her way of saying that she missed him way too much than they both expected. He sat there on the ground with Rin in his arms, and one of the only ways of apologizing was to comfort her and to calm her down. But in this situation the only thing he could do was lean over and kiss her softly on the lips and to just hold her close to him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Rin. I really did try to see you again.. But my memory was just erased temporarily. I never expected to leave you for four years..."

It got quiet after a thirty minutes but they both had to get out from the huge forest they were trapped in. It took a while for them to think and to find a way to escape the woods, but the idea eventually came to them. Len had an idea to just climb the hill since he was used to the terrain already.

"Alright, this may seem like a crazy idea but I'm thinking we should just climb this wall"

Rin looked at him, a bit confused but she trusted him with his idea anyway. He took her by the hand and she held on to him as he climbed and tried to get a grip on the wall in front of him. They were quiet for a while because Rin really wanted Len to concentrate so they could get out of the woods. Of course he got tired after a while, but being in a forest for four years made him stronger than he was before.

It took a while before they actually reached the top of the ledge. He was careful not to fall down again because he had Rin on his back and she was asleep. When he climbed onto the ledge, the thought of him dropping Rin scared him so he quickly started walking towards the town again. Len was still a bit worried because it did get dark while he was climbing so he decided to carry Rin in-front of him; it made both of them feel safer. She woke up eventually and was a bit surprised on why she wasn't on Len's back anymore, but other than that, she felt comfortable and was just happy that Len was with her once again.

[The End. For now, an epilogue or sequel might be in the making if this fan fic gets good reactions :D

And this is like my first fan-fic so I hope you all enjoyed it. So I could be motivated to make more fan-fics! And I really had no idea how to end this without going off track with the story so this is what you get right now]


End file.
